


Break Your Little Heart (Rilex)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rilex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets mad at Cassadee for breaking Rian's heart, but why is he mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Your Little Heart (Rilex)

Rian P.O.V

 

“I’m sorry Ri, but it’s over. I just don’t have any feelings for you anymore… Not like that at least…”

I can’t believe she broke up with me… I haven’t told anyone yet, just staying in my bunk for the last couple of days that we had off, her words still echoing in my head.

“Ri, are you okay?” My best friend, Alex, poked his head through my curtain with a worried look clear on his face. I think the look on my tearstained face made him realize what happened, because he climbed into my bunk and cuddled up to my side, saying:

“Wow she broke up with you? I never saw that one coming… I’m here if you need me, dude!” Alex wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

 

Alex P.O.V

 

Cassadee broke up with him? Now where is that girl? I know she is my best friend, but she broke Rian’s heart, and she’s gonna pay for that!

I walked out from our bus, and over to Hey Monday’s, whom we were touring with at the moment. When I reached the door, I ripped it open and went right in. Mike and Alex were sitting in the front lounge, looking a bit startled when I ran in.

“Where is Cass?” I was furious.

“Probably in her bunk, she hasn’t left it for a few days… We have no idea why…” Chris answered walking out of the bunk area.

“I do, she broke up with Rian that bitch…” I said evilly.

“Why would she do that? I though she loved him…” Mike looked confused.

“That’s exactly what I would like to know… Rian can’t leave his bunk without bursting into tears thanks to her.” I was so beyond furious that I didn’t notice Cassadee walking into the room.

“I have my reasons for breaking up with him… First of all he is in love with someone else and I don’t wanna be in the way of him. Second of all he doesn’t realize it himself, but the person he loves is in love with him too… See I just want him to be happy, that’s why I broke up with him…” She looked at her feet, a few tears making their way down her already red and puffy cheeks.

“Aw Cass, I didn’t know, I’m sorry…” I wrapped her in a tight hug.

“It’s okay… How could you know? I would have been mad at me too…” She smiled a little.

“How do you know he’s in love with someone else, if he doesn’t even know it himself? And who?” I was curious because she said that whoever he was in love with, loves him back.

“Because every time he’s in the same room as that person, no one else exists to him… And he talks about that person all the time, with the biggest smile on his face…” she looked at me.

“Okay I see your point, but who is it Cass!!” I felt my heart skip a beat as she opened her mouth.

“Don’t freak out okay?” I nodded.

“It’s you, Alex. He’s in love with you.” my heart stopped beating for a second or two before I replied.

“But you said that the person loves him back and I am NOT in love with Rian.” I’m not in love with him, am I? No I can’t possibly be in love with my best friend…

“Alex, if you didn’t love him, you wouldn’t come running here when you heard to kick my ass for breaking his heart. You comfort him, but that’s it. You always cared more for Ri, that you let on.”

I thought about her words for a second before panicking and running out of the bus.

Sitting down next to a big tree a few feet away from the busses, I started thinking about everything Cassadee said. That Rian loves me, even though he’s not aware yet. That I’m in love with my best friend without even knowing it.

She might have a point though, my head told me. I always smile when he is in the room, and he can make me feel better just by hugging me. He knows exactly what to say to get me out of my panic attacks. Oh God I’m in love with Rian…

 

—- 3 months later—-

 

Rian P.O.V

 

I started noticing my feelings towards Alex a few days after he found out about Cassadee, and since then they just grew to double size. I was now head over heels in love with my best friend.

I asked Zack what to do, since he and Jack have been dating for a few years now.

“Dude, I don’t know. Alex has been ignoring us all for the past 3 months; maybe he’s feeling something too. You should really talk to him about it.” Zack said patting my shoulder before walking over to Jack and his bass.

We were backstage at our final show on this tour before going to Europe for a few months to play. I sat down in one of the couches that were in our dressing room, and started warming up.

Drumming away on my practice pad, I didn’t notice Alex sitting down next to me before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I just continued playing until I felt his tears soak my shoulder.

“What’s wrong Alex?” I turned around to face him. His face made me gasp in horror. He had bags under his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks and the saddest expression ever on his face. I hugged him closer to my chest and started drawing circles on his back with my finger.

“I haven’t slept properly for about 3 months now because every time I do I have the same stupid nightmare…” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Why? What’s so horrifying that you can’t sleep?” I was starting to really worry about my friend.

“Don’t hate me or laugh, but I keep dreaming that I tell you something important and you just leave me on my own.” What? His nightmare was about me leaving him? But I would never leave him I love him!

“Alex, look at me, I would never ever leave you! EVER! I love you too God damn much to ever leave you!” I didn’t realize what I’d say until I saw the look in his eyes.

“Shit, Alex I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“He cut me off by placing his incredibly soft pink lips on mine and pulling me closer.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back with all the feelings I had for him. We stayed like that until someone reentered the room and sighed.

Pulling apart we saw Matt looking at us with a smirk on his face.

“Looks like I have to go buy some better earplugs then…” He smiled at us before turning around and yelling: “You are on in 5”

“Well I guess we’ll continue this later then. I love you Rian!” Alex said looking deeply into my eyes.

“Love you too, Alex.”


End file.
